A Day in the Life of the Fellowship
by Meriboat Brandyondarocks
Summary: Gimli Loses something and Aragorn gains a fan
1. Gimli's Dissappering Beard

A Day in the Life of the Fellowship  
  
By Meriboat Brandiondarocks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; nope not any of them. Shampoo belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the others belong to Tolkien.  
  
Author's note: For those who don't know Shampoo is a character in Ranma ½ . Um lets see I need reviews Gimli can't get his beard back unless you review.  
  
Gimli's Disappearing Beard  
  
Gimli woke to the sound of Hobbits and birds. He took a deep breath. He could actually smell the campfire and the smell of food being cooked "Something is wrong here" He thought. He got up and packed his stuff. Then he went over to where Sam was cooking. "Hello Sam." He said.  
  
"Hullo Gimli." Sam said without looking up.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Some rabbits that Aragorn and Legolas caught this morning." Sam looked up then "Um, Gimli are you trying something new?" He asked.  
  
That question confused Gimli so he left to go figure out what Sam was talking about. He wandered over to where Merry, Pippin and Frodo were conversing. Well Merry and Pippin were conversing and Frodo was just there.  
  
"Gimli, what did you do?" Frodo asked when he saw Gimli.  
  
"Pippin, that's not nice!" Gimli heard Merry saying to a hysterically laughing Pippin.  
  
Gimli decided that all hobbits were rude and went off to be alone. He reached a mirror like pond (Conveniently placed by me!!) and sat down on a rock to think. Then he looked down at the water and saw his face and then he screamed like a girl.  
  
All the way in Mordor Sauron fell off of his throne at the sound.  
  
Legolas was the first one to find Gimli. He walked into the clearing with his bow drawn only to find Gimli staring in shock at his beardless face. Soon the other members of the Fellowship had gathered in the clearing and were suppressing the urge to laugh.  
  
"For the love of shampoo, Gimli, would you stop screaming!!!" Aragorn screamed. Just then a girl with purple hair and brown eyes (A/N I'm guessing) jumped out of a tree.  
  
"You love Shampoo?" She said in her awful English. "Shampoo love you too!" She said and then she grabbed poor Aragorn and hugged him. Everyone just backed away.  
  
"Hey!!! Let me go!" Aragorn yelled to no avail. The strange woman wouldn't let go of him. In fact she had stopped listening to his protests before he had begun to protest.  
  
Everyone just stared at Aragorn and Shampoo blankly, even Gimli who had stopped screaming when Shampoo had bounded in.  
  
Shampoo was babbling something about marrying Aragorn. The unfortunate groom was still trying to get out of Shampoo's grasp and giving explanations about what he had said.  
  
Finally Aragorn got away from Shampoo after much struggling and they proceeded to eat breakfast (A/N bet you had forgot about that). Shampoo was still fawning all over Aragorn who still looked the part of the reluctant groom.  
  
Anyway back to Gimli . . .  
  
Gimli was still trying to figure out what had happened to his beard while he was rummaging through his stuff when he found his shampoo. He opened the bottle and smelled it. "OH MY GOSH IT'S NAIR!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Once again in Mordor Sauron fell off his throne and the Nazgul fell off their flying dinosaur thingies. (AN ouch that had to hurt)  
  
Gimli was seeing red. "WHO PUT NAIR IN MY SHAMPOO????" He demanded at the fellowship swinging his shampoo bottle around. They were just staring at him like he was crazy.  
  
Pippin stood up. "I did it but I thought it was Legolas' shampoo." Pippin said  
  
"WHAT!!!" Legolas stood up. "YOU WANTED ME TO LOSE MY HAIR!!!" He screamed losing his normal elven calm.  
  
Pippin suddenly looked scared. Then suddenly Frodo stood up. "HEY!!!" He yelled. "Sauron is our enemy not Pippin. Oh and Pippin don't mess with other peoples shampoo."  
  
**  
  
Meriboat: Well that is all I can think of right now. That was originally supposed to be two chapters. There will be more to come 


	2. Aragorn Gains a Fan

A Day in the Life of the Fellowship  
  
Meriboat Brandiondarocks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Shampoo belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, Shampoo is an Amazon from Ranma ½. I think Moose may also be making an appearance (another Amazon. He is skilled in hidden weapons). Please Read and Review  
  
Aragorn Gains a Fan  
  
"For the love of shampoo, Gimli, would you stop screaming!" Aragorn yelled. Just then, to the trauma of the Fellowship (especially Aragorn) a person jumped out of the trees and ran toward Aragorn.  
  
"You love Shampoo?" The woman said "Shampoo love you too!" She said in her very BAD English.  
  
Aragorn just stood there with his mouth open staring in shock as Shampoo latched on to him. Aragorn felt his lungs straining.  
  
"Nice color." Boromir commented at the lovely shade of blue that Aragorn was turning.  
  
"Looks like Aragorn finally got a fan." Legolas sneered.  
  
Aragorn heard both of these comments over Shampoo's talk of marriage and children (A/N Poor Aragorn). So after much struggling he got free from Shampoo and rewarded Legolas by knocking him out. The rest of the Fellowship just watched as Legolas fell to the ground.  
  
Eventually the fellowship (even Legolas) sat down to eat, with the exception of Aragorn, who was busy elsewhere (A/N NOT THAT WAY!!!). Just as everyone had finished eating and Gandalf had started smoking his pipe. Aragorn ran screaming out of the woods followed closely by Shampoo.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!! PEREGRIN TOOK IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
"He didn't have anything to do with this." Gandalf said blowing a smoke ring into the air.  
  
  
  
After Shampoo had finally chased Aragorn into a tree and Gandalf had managed to coax him down the fellowship left the campsite. Gandalf led, followed by Legolas, Aragorn and Shampoo (who was clinging to Aragorn), Gimli, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry and then Pippin who led Bill the Pony.  
  
"Shampoo I really wish that you would stop clinging to me. It's very hard to walk. Besides I can't marry you, I'm engaged to someone else." Aragorn was saying.  
  
"Who you engaged to? Not Shampoo? But you say you love Shampoo." Shampoo said somewhat angrily.  
  
Legolas, who can't figure out when it would be a good time to shut- up, decided to make another snide comment to Aragorn. He turned to Aragorn and said: "So Aragorn, are you going to drop Arwen? "  
  
"What so you can marry her?" Aragorn said his temper flaring " She's my fiancé! Besides you're too girlish to marry her!"  
  
"You're just jealous of my elven sophistication and grace." Legolas said flipping his hair behind his shoulder, blonde style. Then he turned around and TRIED to walk. He failed miserably because while he had been talking to Aragorn a huge tree root had crept up in front of him. His foot became lodged in the tree root and he fell.  
  
"Ooops! Gravity works, Legolas." Aragorn said trying to restrain his laughter. Legolas stood up and dusted off his clothes with the intent of hurting Aragorn severely but instead he ended up falling once again when his foot ended up in a hole. Then, much to Aragorn's amusement, tumbled uncontrollably down a steep hill which was covered with sharp rocks. Then, as if his fall wasn't humiliating enough, he landed in a ditch of stuff that no one would want to identify.  
  
Legolas, then began to cry like a two year old who had lost his favorite Power Ranger.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Meriboat: Well I'm finished. If there is anything you want to happen to any of the fellowship please let me know and I'll try to write it into this story. Thank you ( 


End file.
